The present invention relates to the retrofitting of a second pane of glass to the interior of an existing single pane window, providing a dead air space therebetween resulting in an effective insulating means.
With the cost of heating and cooling energy becoming more expensive it is important to provide effective and inexpensive means for insulating windows, including old residential and commercial buildings. The means heretofore used were essentially applicable to commercial retrofitting because of the initially high cost; however, with the present invention means have been provided for retrofitting residential windows in a very cost effective way. The present invention provides a compression means that applies an even pressure to the secondary window's entire periphery which in turn ensures a positive sealing of the dead air space between the two window panes. There is also provided a simple inexpensive way to provide adjustibility in the compressive force as well in simplifying the installation means to permit a non-experienced installer to effect an installation that is professional and aesthetic in appearance.